The name he couldn't quite remember
by Rookieintraining
Summary: Levi is an artist who lives a seemingly boring existence, he hates school and only goes so he can paint the images seen in his bizarre dreams. Suddenly, a brunet beauty arrives who seems to be the missing puzzle piece in Ackerman's life. This boy may be the most stunning person that Levi has ever laid his eyes on but the boy may have some secrets that should never be uncovered.
1. The missing puzzle piece

Levi sighed quietly when the teacher finished her rant about poetry and the art involved in spoken word. This lesson was probably his least favourite, since neither Erwin or Hanji was in the same class.

The teacher of the lesson also didn't help, Levi couldn't help but think that she was too enthusiastic about most things and he hated listening to boast about dating his P.E teacher.

Miss Braus swept across the classroom while dramatically reading Shakespeare's monologues aloud to the unbelievably bored class. Levi found that Miss Braus was only truly concerned about three things English, Mr Springer and lunch.

These were her top three topics that she continuously brought up until the entire class felt like slamming their heads into the nearest god damn hard surface.

The lesson dragged on and Levi found himself starring at the clock as if it was a grenade, about to blow any second and kill everyone in the whole room.

He was sure by now that he had been set some type of assignment but he just couldn't bring himself to pick up his black pen and write.

Luckily, Miss Braus was being lured into a trance like state by the promise of the cafeteria selling hot potatoes for lunch, she at that point was far to gone (as she was now drooling) to notice that Levi was not doing the work that she had set.

Levi realised quite quickly that non of the other students were doing anything either, most of them were texting other random individuals in the class, most likely the topic of why we had insane teachers at the school was the most prominent idea.

The class had quickly figured out that food was Miss Braus' kryptonite and they would be truly damned in they didn't occasionally use it for a break. The only person in who would regularly scold them for using this type of manipulation was Levi's own sister.

Mikasa.

She was the perfect A* student that never missed a day of school and could kick others asses into gear when needed. Almost the complete opposite of Levi.

His grades averaged at around a B, he rarely didn't skip school and was practically grumpy 24/7.

If there was one thing he could change about their relationship it would be that they were in the same lessons for everything and he noticed that she was becoming more uptight as the days went on. Levi's head once again found itself in a familiar position. This was that his head lay against the hard wooden desk facing the dark, rain-filled sky.

Levi always found himself thinking about odd topics when he faced the window. Green cloaks and wings.

Little flashes always overtook his mind into the realms of insanity. Yet, he often found himself sketching them. The people in his head were fierce fighters who were utterly determined to destroy the evil that reeked havoc upon the mundane world.

They would propel themselves into the air at a terrifying speed with two long swords in hand. It was a reoccurring nightmare to Levi so he tried not to focus on the death and destruction that came with the ever so awesome soldiers that defended the world.

He had also found that his friends became the main people inside his dreams.

They were all depicted as soldiers, including him. He was 'The Corporal' or his nickname being 'Humanities strongest' this meant that he was the best soldiers in the entire world and in his dreams he fought under the 'Survey Corps".

As did his two closest friends. Captain Hanji Zoe, a leader of her own group and infuriating lunatic.

In reality she was just a fumbling idiot who wore these shitty glasses. Saying that, she always stuck by him and encouraged him in all areas although he could never quite figure out what she got out of his so called happiness.

The other was the official 'Captain America' lookalike and possible reincarnation.

In Levi's dreams, he was Commander Erwin Smith, Leader of the Survey Corps and all round tactical genius. Levi would have served under his command as his underling.

Although, Levi found it infuriating that Erwin was better than him even in his own dreams, he couldn't bring himself to dislike the blond haired giant. Said giant spent everyday constantly pining after a little blond mushroom haired nerd, who had skipped a couple of grades due to his intelligence.

Armin Arlet, in his mind the little blond was a quick witted and immensely cute cadet who had joined the group with his sister. This thought probably came about thanks to Armin and Mikasa being inseparable, though something about their little group felt missing and Levi couldn't understand why.

Erwin was missing a lot as of late because the little mushroom had started helping out at the library in a bid to read more, in turn Erwin now had a new favourite hang out where he could eye fuck the poor kid.

Not like Arlet cared, he pretty much watched Erwin every single day and Levi was counting the minuets before the two of them threw themselves in the closest cupboard and fucked each other senseless.

Hanji was bisexual and completely in love with her current boyfriend Moblit, he wasn't really part of their group although Levi had a certain amount of respect for the young man.

Well, not everyone wanted to date a living hurricane after all.

The man in question seemed quite alright but Levi had only been given the pleasure of a few quick interactions with him. Levi had a slight hunch that the man was actually fearless because he couldn't figure out how he managed to deal with Hanji on a regular basis, willingly.

Other than that the people who made it into his dreams were of little importance in his everyday existence, they were just kids who attended the school, most of which he was not actually acquainted with and therefore felt weird in talking to them.

Some of these he even saw as criminals in his dreams, they were evil and cruel. One of these happened to be Mikasa's seemingly emotionless girlfriend Annie.

She was 'The female titan' and somehow this made their meeting rather uncomfortable.

Not to mention the fact that her friendship group that incorporated Mikasa into it was filled with these dream villains.

Levi knew that he couldn't tell anyone about the dreams, they would think that he was insane and after all then they would know where the inspiration for his art work came from.

His signature pictures that everyone adored was 'The fall of Wall Maria' and 'The wings of freedom' these two paintings were inspired by his dream universe and had earned him fame and respect among his fellow students.

His personal favourite had been 'The corporal' which depicted an older version of himself wearing their signature green cloaks whilst soaring through the air on the gear they used to manoeuvre without being killed by giant man-eating monsters.

Still Levi truly believed that something was missing among his dream world.

Or he guessed that someone was missing.

Though the world was dangerous and dark Levi could vaguely remember someone bringing light into his life, but for the life of him the boy couldn't picture his saviours face.

The bell that signaled the end of his third period was gushing into the room, causing many of the students to jump, luckily Levi was no longer effected by the horrific clanging noise.

It was only a millisecond after Levi exited the classroom that a certain crazy lady jumped onto him and clung onto his now aching arm.

"Oi, shitty glasses let go of me or I will ruin your science project" Levi shrieked while trying to pry his limb out of her grasp. On mentioning the word science project she let go and gave the raven a death glare.

"You wouldn't dare Levi or I will tell everyone about the great stripping incident" she declared manically earning a terrifying look from the undercut haired teen.

She would have been frightened but sadly she was too used to Levi and knew that his insolent threats meant nothing, he was just a sweet heart underneath his cruel façade.

Erwin rolled his eyes at the encounter making his presence known by putting his huge hand on Levi's broad shoulders.

"Honestly, cant you two go two minuets without bickering like an old married couple" Erwin mused effectively making Levi gag. The blonde smirked at the ravens reaction before gazing lovingly at Armin who was entering a nearby classroom.

Hanji giggled as she quickly followed his line of sight. "Ah, the mushroom, quit eye fucking the lad and go ask him out" Levi spat out faking a disgusted look. Erwin looked down at his feet before kicking the air.

"Armin is more fragile then that, he wouldn't want to go out with someone like me. He's too cute for it" The blonde muttered. Levi shook his head at the mans stupidity before looking at Hanji who held a similar expression to his own.

They decided to sit and eat lunch inside because of the weather which was actually quite typical although Levi despised the cafeteria, it was the only dry and seemingly warm place available.

"Levi, do you have a new painting in the works?" Hanji asked excitedly, she loved the images that it depicted and was always asking about any new ones he may be creating.

"Yeah, though I think its going to be a shit one, its already pissing me off!" Levi declared while shrugging his shoulders.

Erwin looked up from the sandwich he had been devouring "still think there's something missing ay?" Erwin asked.

He knew that Levi as constantly moaning about the 'missing' piece of his artistic puzzle. No matter what the painting, something wasn't there or there something not right about it.

Erwin knew that it was probably just Levi's minor OCD talking but he too felt like something wasn't in the images that was meant to be there. In his mind though, it was not something but someone.

Even Levi's favourite painting lacked this someone, he or she was meant to be next to the corporals side and Erwin knew it though he chose not to air this thought less Levi's reaction be completely insane.

The rest off their lunch was spent discussing random things that popped into Hanji's brain, and some of her thoughts sometimes scared Levi therefore he had grown accustomed to ignoring her.

Levi was brought out of his passive state by a strange phrase that came from Hanji's mouth.

"He's not there Levi" she whispered, it was discrete but still managed to alert the raven.

"What?" Levi asked, he was genuinely curious about what those words meant.

"In the pictures, he isn't there" she clarified but this only managed to confuse Levi all the more. He wasn't there, who isn't there? The ravens eyes lifted to meet the girls, but the sight of her spaced out, in deep thought left him thinking that they knew something that he didn't.

"Ahh" Levi yelled while grabbing hold of his hair. A sharp twinge of pain made its way up to his head. Levi clutched his head in his palms. A figure flashed in his mind. Eren.

Then it was gone like a flash of light.

He was gone, the one he wanted to remember had escaped his grasp once again leaving Levi lost.

"Levi!" Hanji and Erwin yelled while running over to their pain filled friend. He didn't seem to acknowledge their existence. Levi then fell to the ground with a large 'crash'.

Levi's thoughts wondered to the person he had seen, he couldn't make out a body shape of the sounding of his name but Levi knew that it was a he, and this person meant more to Levi then he ever thought possible.

The missing piece in the puzzle.

His soulmate.

Humanity's last hope.

Waking up in the infirmary with Hanji refusing to leave his side out of worry was not something that he expected to see when he awoke from a peaceful slumber.

"What happened?" Levi muttered feeling a sharp pain in his head when he tried to lift his body from the extremely uncomfortable position it was placed in. He untangled his pretzel like form to get into a better viewing point.

"Levi! Could you head to your lesson as soon as possible, its last period so you have" she checked her notepad quickly "art".

Hanji helped him sit up right and stand up, as he started to walk down the path to his next lesson the pain subsided relieving Levi of his gloomy feeling.

They quickly shuffled into their seats that happened to be right next to each other before listening to the teachers 'important news'. Miss Ral's cheery voice rang through the class grabbing everyone's attentions.

"Everyone we have a new student today, which a few of you may already know. His name is Eren Jaeger".

The name cut through Levi like glass.

That was it.

The name he couldn't quite remember.

Then in walked Eren.

In that moment while looking at his untamable brown locks and piercing heterochromia touched eyes, Levi knew exactly what he needed to paint.


	2. Through the eyes of the broken

Levi knew that Eren probably would call him insane if he told him how he felt. He would look at him and dismiss Levi's feelings calling him a faggot or some type of extremely homophobic name that Levi would want to automatically forget in order to have a more peaceful existence.

Levi's eyes narrowed in on Eren once again, to say the absolute least the boy was breathtakingly beautiful, eye-catching and downright stunning.

By now Miss Ral had decided to let Eren chose his own seat in the classroom, meaning that the boy drifted over to the seat next to Armin and smiled self-consciously.

Levi took some time to properly observe the young new kid.

His hair was a silky brown colour that lay just above his shoulders was tied up in a small black bobble, the ends of the pony tail were stuck out manically in different directions making Levi presume that he had terrible bed head. His skin was a caramel colour that made the boy look like he could be bitten into.

His lips looked soft and inviting, a pale pink colour.

But the crown jewel of the whole look was the boys eyes.

God were they stunning.

One a vibrant orange, brown sunset colour that Levi never thought existed and the other a beyond beautiful looking Caribbean blue colour with hints of green sea-foam and trickles of gold.

Eren didn't have bad fashion sense either, he wore a leather biker jacket with a plain dark blue shirt and skinny jeans.

In all honestly Levi had never believed in love at first sight, he wondered if it was even possible to love someone based on looks but Eren had taught him differently, he had shown him the truth about love at first sight and Levi thought that it had to be a joke of fate.

Eren.

Eren was needless to say absolutely petrified. It was his first day at his new school, he had weird multi-coloured eyes, long girly hair and to top it all of couldn't speak a word.

The class room was loud, but he loved art, he loved colours and passion, he loved how non-moving images could hold emotion and truth.

Apparently the school had some sort of art prodigy that he really wanted to meet, he wondered if they could become good friends.

The patter of rain on the schools roof caused shivers to vibrate through Eren's small body.

Two people seemingly shot pat him as he stood outside the noisy art room, one of them looking determined and joyful while the other looked angry? No. His expression was utterly unreadable and endearing, though Eren couldn't understand why he felt so drawn to the boy.

He managed to stop shaking by the time he was called into the classroom, where he had previously lived there was no need for introductions, most people just gave you dirty looks until someone asked who the hell you were.

This person would most commonly become part of your own friendship group for having the audacity to talk to you. Of course Eren was used to this, the new school thing.

He doubted that they would keep him here for long, after all it wasn't like it was a good hiding place, the middle of nowhere would be great. This school was centered in a busy area, then again who would look somewhere so huge when he would likely be placed somewhere remote.

When he finally entered the classroom, it smelled like paint and pencil shavings, there was beautiful paintings all over the walls as well as drawings and rough sketches.

The next thing he noticed was a pair of stormy grey eyes piercing through him.

That was when he realised that it was the same boy who had just ran past him, the one who he was drawn too, so completely that they just stared at each other unaware of their surroundings.

The teacher, who was forcing him to think of her as Petra told him to sit wherever he wanted, so he picked the person who looked the most welcoming.

The seat was placed at the back of the classroom next to a young blonde boy with a bowl cut hairdo.

Though, his shy eyes were focused on the desk Eren could see that he wanted to speak to him. At once he grabbed his sticky notes and wrote in curly writing 'hello'.

He left the note in front of the shivering stranger ushering him silently to read it.

The blonde jumped slightly when he realised that the boy was trying to communicate with him and therefore he quickly scribbled back the hasty reply of 'hiiii'.

The frazzled looking blonde smiled kindly at Eren, who giggled silently.

'Im sorry, I cant actually speak, im mute. My names Eren, what's yours?' He wrote on a pink note and passed it to the stranger who was reading it intently.

The boy nodded before quickly writing 'Im Armin, there's no need to apologise for your lack of speech, I am quite happy to talk like this' the blonde wrote.

He doesn't mind the fact that I cant speak, honestly this Armin kid is an absolute angel Eren thought while drawing a smiley face underneath Armin's declaration.

Armin quickly grabbed another note 'im sorry but are your eyes really that colour?'

He shifted nervously when Eren read it.

'I don't mind, yes they are real' Eren glanced at the teacher to check if she was watching them.

By the time he had finished listening to her rant about colour charts he recognised the new writing on the note

'Your eyes are really beautiful you know' it said. In all honesty Eren had never thought of them as beautiful neither did most other people, they just called him a freak.

The lesson was nearing its end by the time Eren got up the courage to ask Armin for his phone number. Armin gave it to him happily saying that it would be easier to text then write, in which Eren thoroughly agreed.

As he prodded the numbers carefully into his phone he found that he had never smiled this much in his entire life, Eren knew that they might not be friends long before he was dragged away but then again maybe this time would be different, this time he might be able to stay.

Hope bubbled into his stomach and for the first time in a long time, Eren felt truly free.

He wished that he had more time to talk to Armin but his next lesson was completely different.

Armin had asked a tough looking but still pretty black haired girl to take him to his next lesson.

She had simply said "my name is Mikasa" as an introduction and passed her phone number to him. He thanked his lucky stars that Mikasa was so blunt and that she obviously didn't have to be told about his lack of speaking.

He supposed that Armin had given her a heads up on the phone number front o he took it graciously and added the number to his array of contacts.

Eren still had to explain to his other teachers that he was mute before he could feel absolutely sure that this was his new school. His arms ached from his 'night' activities when none of the social workers were there to stop him.

Honestly the feeling of a knife across his skin, made Eren more at peace with the world that desperately wanted to punish him.

He wished that the pain from the cutting would mean that his life would be a little less hectic and more calm, yet in all the time he had been hurting himself this had never been the case.

Due to the messed up schedules of the school, he found himself eating dinner after school, Eren never thought that the head teacher would want to talk to him for 4 hours.

The lesson beforehand had been utterly mediocre and Eren was completely starving.

His lunch consisted of simple sandwiches, a large packet of crisp and a chocolate bar of some unknown decent.

The joys of being a nobody Eren mused before sitting under a tree by himself. He liked it outside, he especially liked watching the rain fall around him while he was protected by the large tree branches above him.

The clouds were a stormy grey that Eren imagined was swirling in the art boys eyes. He had learned from Mikasa that said boy was actually her brother Levi and his two best friends were Erwin and Hanji.

After that she had invited him to meet them by going to her house with Armin after school.

He truly wanted to go but he'd have to ask the social workers first.

Eren knew that they tried their best to give him a normal life, but he was just too fucked up to ever feel like a normal child, the pain would never cease.

Eren ate his lunch in silence with just the pitter-patter of rain drops around him, it was a comforting noise non the less.

The car arrived to take him home, since he wasn't allowed to go out by himself. They were too afraid of something happening to him, too worried about the everyday dangers as well as his own personal demons.

When inside the car he scribbled out multiple notes asking if they would allow him the opportunity to go to a friends house.

To say the least, they were shocked, Eren never made any friends and therefore never asked to go over to anyone else's home.

To this day he had never once felt the need to be with other human beings.

They were still curious about these two mysterious friends but still let Eren go because of their 'normal' child dream.

"Eren! We were wondering if you were going to come for a minuet there" Armin chirped while dashing in his direction. Usually Eren made a point of not liking physical contact but Armin was different his funny little hugs made Eren feel happy and it made them look like they were childhood mates.

Armin's hair was pulled back into a pony tail like his own and a flower was placed into the side of the bobble.

He looked adorable Eren thought while watching Mikasa snicker.

"Eren, Levi and his friends are here also so they might try to talk to you. Do you want us to explain or do you want too?" Armin cautiously questioned while looking at the ground.

Eren whipped out his mobile to text Armin.

"'Its okay, I don't mind either way, tank you for being so considerate'" Armin was glowing while reading the message.

The small blonde grabbed his hand and made a dash towards the house. When they walked in Mikasa quietly apologised to Eren for Armin's behaviour "sorry about that. Armin doesn't usually get spoken to so he only has me, my brother, Hanji and Erwin". Eren shook his head and texted her.

"'He has me too. I don't have anyone either so I love his quirks'". She put her hand on his shoulder and thanked him before ushering him into the living room.


	3. A melody to dream to

When Hanji had finally decided to go home it was 10pm and he had spent most of his hours off school entertaining his two friends, it wasn't that he didn't want them around but they overwhelmed everyone in the house even Mikasa and Armin.

If only poor sweet Eren had been warned before hand that they had a lunatic in the house Levi thought as he made his way to his room letting out a large sigh.

Erwin was a lot more silent then Hanji who was literally a bubbling tornado of utter insanity. He just wanted her to shut up once in a while and think before she spouted whatever random crap made its way into her little mind.

Erwin was calculating and crafty but he could swear that one word from Armin honestly turned him into jelly that had eyes and ears only for him. Levi got changed out of his casual attire and began changing into his pyjamas.

The poor raven was having an especially long day.

He honestly never expected that the brunet would make friends with Armin and Mikasa so quickly.

He knew for a fact that the little blonde mushroom that was Armin was actually for the most part a very social creature however most of his pals were n the pages of books.

The boy loved to meet new people and always had a joyous look on his face when said new people accepted him. The blonde had it hard in life, that much he knew.

Armin's parents died in a car crash a few years after they had moved next door to him and Mikasa and by then the to were the best of friends. At first we were trying to adopt Armin into our own family knowing that he barely had anyone but his grandfather left and the old man would probably want Ar to move all the way to England to live with him.

It was hard at first, but soon we convinced his grandfather to move into the house that Armin's parents had lived in. Times were tough for him and his grandfather Harry was now starting to grow incredibly weak, so the Ackerman's were currently looking after Armin.

It was unfortunate that Harry was sick because the man was really nice to everyone however once he did finally pass away Levi knew that his family already had plans in place to adopt the little cutie before he could be left alone, they would never allow Armin to be left alone again, he was family to Mikasa and himself.

Levi wished that the boy knew that and would never question their loyalty to him which to this day was unwavering.

Mikasa was the total opposite, although she was practically a genius the girl was so nonchalant that she didn't like opening up to others and therefore avoided making new friends however for Armin she would do anything and talk to anyone.

The girl would beat up the entire football team if she saw so much as a bruise on Armin.

Honestly the girl was ultimately devoted to the people she loved and it seemed that himself, Armin and most likely Eren were all in that club. Eren seemed much nicer than he originally thought, the boy in the front of the classroom was beautiful but not arrogant.

Sweet but not sickeningly so and his eyes...

Levi was absolutely sure that those eyes were magical and that Eren was secretly a wizard or something because they seemed to draw the boy in so completely that Levi had a hard time prying his own away.

One thing that had caught him off guard was that the boy was mute. He had never encountered someone who had to speak using cute little sticky notes before but then again he loved that the boy had them.

Levi was totally captivated by the boys appearance and his personality was utterly charming as well.

When talking to Eren he was wondering about the boys living arrangements, he never spoke about any sort of family and Eren never mentioned his past to Levi even when they were telling him stories of when Armin used to throw books at Erwin and force him to read with him in the library.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that had really caught Levi off guard with Eren. Honestly at first he was going to kill Hanji for giving Eren his phone number without permission, he loved getting little hand written messages from Eren (which he may or may not have kept and now are sitting on his dresser like trophies)...

Then of course the unthinkable happened, Eren had sent him the cutest message of all time.

Levi at fist had the boy saved as 'beautiful' but then figured that if Mikasa used his phone for anything then she would have an amazing amount of leverage over him in future arguments, to avoid any unnecessary mishaps Levi changed it to 'bright eyes'.

The message was clear and sweet but somehow Levi's heart just wouldn't shut the fuck up when he received it.

From Bright eyes: "You have beautiful eyes, Levi. Please be my friend".

Levi had no idea how to reply to that, he was shaking with the amount of adorableness that was entered into one quick message.

Levi wanted to throw his phone out the window to calm his beating heart while at the same time wanted to old it so tightly into his chest that the phone would be crushed from Levi's cuddling.

Eren had such a terrifying effect on him and he wanted to never see him again, but then he also wanted to cling to his arm and refuse to let go.

What was going on?

He couldn't really be in love with the boy he had just met right?

His questions were left unanswered as his mind struggled to comprehend the intentions of his own heart. It was like his bod was no longer working as a team but had split up to react to different things. His heart screamed Eren while his head tried to forget the name.

The raven closed his eyes but all he saw was a pair of breathtaking multi-coloured eyes staring at him through stands of fluffy chocolate hair.

Tears started to form around the ravens eyes but he couldn't imagine why. Levi had never been a very emotional person but somehow Eren effected him in ways he didn't understand like they were made for one another.

Like they were meant to meet or maybe even re-meet.

Maybe they had met in another life, Levi thought while tucking his covers around him.

Though many would think that Levi was slightly crazy, he truly believed that the dreams he had were just that.

His past.

The raven painted his past on a canvas for all too see as he thought that the lives lost (the ones that would also have been reborn) could be remembered in a way that was impossible by then, maybe one or two would even remember their own lives through the images although he somehow hoped that they wouldn't, he knew that that would be painful.

Maybe just maybe, Eren was that person in his memory.

The one he could never see but sometimes heard. A rough voice that reminded him of love and kindness. A voice that would calm him when he lost control of his temper and would continue to let him know that everything would be alright.

Was that honey like voice Eren?

Levi thought that if it was true then fate had played a cruel trick on them since he couldn't hear what Eren sounded like, he didn't know whether his assumptions were correct however Levi intended on letting his heart choose the new path that he would take.

To Bright eyes: "Hello, Eren. Actually I think that you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen".

Levi sent the message apprehensively he stared at the screen desperately anticipating the reply. He was mortified by his own words but then again he couldn't suppress his overwhelming desire to tell Eren that.

To let him know how beautiful those glowing orbs really were.

Levi was certain that he couldn't live another moment without letting the brunet know his true feelings.

From Bright eyes: "Good evening Levi. Im sorry about that I couldn't resist not telling you".

Levi was taken aback for a moment once he got the message.

He never knew someone who could reply so quickly but then again, he guessed that Eren had no choice to keep his phone constantly next to him since he may need to communicate using it at some point.

Levi liked the fact that Eren didn't use text speak, it made even his texts look polite and beautiful and they really said everything that Eren could.

He loved speaking to Eren no matter how they would do it.

To Bright eyes: "That's alright. So you really think that?"

Once again the reply was almost instantaneous and made the raven nearly jump because he was so on edge.

From Bright eyes: "Of course, they are like looking into stormy sea's. The grey is illuminous and the mixture of blue is like lightning, its dazzling".

The raven was positive that he looked like a tomato in that moment.

The boy was so open with his feelings and everything that he said was so intelligent and poetic.

Who is this wonderful creature and why is he only now in my life?

Levi was stunned by the kind-hearted and genuine reply.

His heart was no longer beating, it had officially stopped.

He gasped for air as soon as he realised that breathing was now painful.

To Bright eyes: "Wow, that's a beautiful description..."  
Levi didn't know what else to write, all of his words were jammed in the back of his throat and would no longer be allowed out. Even his thoughts were not working so his thumbs could barely move in order to type that message.

Honestly the brat would kill him before the day was up and that would be pathetic since he had only just met the eyes-catching young man.

From Bright eyes: "Levi, I know this is weird but if I phone you will you just speak to me until I fall asleep? I want to hear your voice".

Once again a breathless raven was staring at his phone screen looking like he had been turned to stone by medusa or some mythical creature that had the power to freeze someone in place meaning that they can never again move from that spot. Levi nodded his head at the phone while knowing that Eren couldn't actually see his reaction to the brunet's request.

His finger circled the phone button before actually pressing it, he was petrified.

Levi didn't know what to expect when he rang him but when the call was answered he was met with an eerie silence that was desperate to be filled with some soft of actual noise. He was wondering how Eren managed to stay sane in a place with so little surrounding noises.

"Hello Eren. I really don't know what to say. Could you message me what you would like me to speak about" Levi spoke softly while trying not to let his obvious smile show through the tone in his shaky voice.

From Bright eyes: "This is silly but can you sing".

"If you would like but I must warn you that im not a very good singer" Levi whispered, he didn't want to be too loud unless Mikasa or Armin heard him singing to himself and recorded him (which they had tried to do before).

Levi made his way over to the grand piano that he kept in his room, he placed the phone carefully on the piano and began to play.

It was a song that his mother taught him, she said it was called 'The reluctant heroes' and that it was Levi's theme because she wrote the melody to it.

He had added lyrics a little while later.

"It was like a nightmare  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day of grief  
Now it's strange for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice

Remember the day we met  
It's painful for me  
Because nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember a day we dreamt  
It's painful for me  
I could see your face  
I could hear your voice

Song for the reluctant heroes  
Oh Give me your strength  
Our life is so short  
Song for the reluctant heroes  
I wanna be brave like you".

Levi closed the call when he realised that the boy was most likely asleep.

He never got a reply after that, but Levi smiled because he was grateful for the opportunity to sing to the boy that he liked.

Somehow Levi hoped that Eren would want him to play for him again.

The raven closed the lid of the piano and made his way back to bed, he never realised that the smile that he wore upon his face that night would cease to fade until morning as he would dream once again of the strange world of his past with a honey-like voice willing away his fears.


	4. A strange reality

Eren hadn't known what came over him.

One second he was seemingly texting Levi without a single care in the world, he felt nothing as usual, not even his own heart beating. Then again, maybe Levi had made it stop.

Eren couldn't figure it out, a nagging feeling was overtaking his senses and forcing him to do incredibly embarrassing things completely against his will. Needless to say, this had never happened before and Eren felt as if the whole world came to a stop when Levi was around, still he didn't quite know why the raven had such a terrifying effect on him.

The sound of Levi's voice was something that lulled him into a peaceful state, one that absolutely trusted the person on the other end of the phone. It was deep, and cool almost monotone at times but filled with an emotion that Eren could not comprehend.

He had a thing for listening to voices and the tone of them.

He liked thinking about the way they changed ever so slightly when talking to different people and how their emotions could turn their voice from loud and booming into a small insignificant squeak of embarrassment that Eren loved to hear.

Levi didn't change his voice much when talking to Erwin and Hanji, he was relaxed and ready to listen to whatever they had to say with an open heart and open mind.

Since meeting the raven, Eren was at a loss when it came to his actions, he never meant to ask such a strange thing from Levi but boy did he appreciate it.

Levi had the most beautiful singing voice that he had ever heard, soft emotional lyrics poured from the raven laced with memories and past.

His heart fluttered uncontrollably as he remembered with a sad smile.

Eren wanted nothing more than to hum the tune that Levi had played, then to whisper the lyrics to himself when the darkness seemed to close for comfort, then again he wished that he could tell Armin that he was never alone and Mikasa that she was beautiful.

He wanted to answer Hanji's questions with as much vigor and persistence as she asked them and tell Erwin that despite the silence he gave off, every word he spoke was filled with kindness and meaning.

He wanted to call out to those who gave him love and loyalty and sing.

Just sing.

But want is not something that humans should need but a craving for a less harsh reality when in all honesty that cruelty was the true meaning of the word.

Despite the tragic thoughts that came to mind, Eren had learned how to glue a smile to his face so nobody ever caught wind of the foreboding horror that came with his mind.

The same smile that he had worn the day of his mothers funeral because she had told him to be brave, the same one he wore when his 'reality' became nothing but a toy for people who believed that his existence meant naught and that his death or disappearance would hold a greater meaning but never once would be known that he had indeed lived.

And in the end, what else could he hope for than to be remembered for the things he achieved by the people who's life he had affected?

Eren gazed out of the window at the unforgiving world that he soon had to face.

Tears pricked his eyes but he willed them away with his signature fake smile and the will to survive.

Everything would be okay in the end, he truly believed this though the trouble was for all the hope he had something would always chase it away.

This morning was really like no other, he quickly got changed into the clothes that the orphanage ladies had kindly placed out for him and scurried off to the car that had to drive him to school in case someone lurked nearby ready to drag him back into hell.

When the car stopped he silently got out and looked at the school quickly. Eren didn't see things the way others did. Though he never told anyone this out of fear of going back into an asylum.

He never wanted that again.

Though he knew that was where he probably belonged.

When he looked at the gated they were a pale gold colour and were lined with beautiful golden roses at the ends of long swirls.

The light made the bars glisten as a silver pebbled pathway leaded up to the gigantic castle in front of him, most students wouldn't think of him to be so strange but still his world was utterly beautiful.

There was barely anything that wasn't breathtaking. Even his pencil was gold plated.

The one thing that Eren couldn't help but see was the way people behaved.

Some looked like faeries and therefore had wings arching from their backs, these were lovely, kindhearted people that liked to dance around or skip instead of walk (though in truth that probably wasn't what they were doing) some notable faeries were Hanji and Erwin.

Some were scaled and had lizard tails these people were cunning, crafty and very unapproachable people that Eren was scared to be around.

He liked the angels and faeries but everyone else frightened him.

Levi, Armin and Mikasa fell into the angel zone.

They had halo's that glimmered in light and white wings placed on their backs.

Eren himself could never see his own creature and you couldn't change once you had one.

He knew that what he saw wasn't real to other people but for him this utopia was the reason that he left the comfort of 'home' and ventured out into unfamiliar territory.

"Eren!" The brunet quickly turned on his heels to see Armin running at him with open arms.

One thing he had learned about Armin was that he loved hugs. Once they collided Eren lifted the boy up and span him around, eliciting giggles from the adorable blonde, haired sweetheart.

The boys halo was spinning, making Eren want to laugh, it meant that Armin was dizzy but he dared not comment.

When he looked up he saw Hanji wearing a lovely flower crown filled with purple flowers that most likely didn't exist though he hoped that they did.

Levi was stood next to her, today he had a circlet with a diamond in the centre resting around his head.

In all honesty Eren had been surprised to see that Levi was an angel it only took his mind seconds to label people and though Levi had a grumpy exterior and sometimes mean attitude it meant that his heart was pure and Levi couldn't deny it.

Eren felt a blush crawl onto his face when his eyes met with a stormy grey that shone like twinkling stars.

School was beginning exam season soon even though Eren had only been there a day he felt like the year was nearly at a horrid end. He knew at some point he would be ushered out of the school and told that he wasn't allowed to see the new friends that he had made for their own safety.

Eren would then bitterly comply with whatever annoying changes he had to make.

One ritual that Eren hated by this point was deleting all the new numbers from his mobile.

The thought of never speaking to those people again made his stomach churn, then his number would be changed so they could have no contact with the brunet whatsoever and therefore they were completely out of danger.

So far Eren had moved a total of 24 times in 4 years.

They would always find him and he was sure about that but he still couldn't bring himself to give up.

The pain of leaving behind everyone that he had grown to care for had been too much, to stop this he had one simple rule.

Never grow to attached.

Unfortunately, Eren had already broken that rule. He already knew that leaving Armin was going to rip his heart out, he could imagine the boys face contort as he watched Eren leave, as he lost another friend.

He could see Mikasa's disappointed look as she watched Armin with heartfelt eyes.

Levi.

The brunets heart suddenly was filled with pain making him wince.

He couldn't see Levi.

He just couldn't.

That afternoon was filled with fake laughter and a silent feeling of loss. Eren couldn't comprehend what he had been thinking. Why was he imagining something that he knew would upset him?

"Eren what's wrong?" Mikasa interrupted, her face looking worried.

Was he making a face when questioning himself or something? How did she know he was upset?

She looked at her phone waiting for an answer.

"'Nothing, why do you ask?'" He replied while holding in everything that he wanted to say in that moment, his writing couldn't express that much pain.

Mikasa's expression looked annoyed but he didn't understand why.

Everyone else looked confused too like the girl was talking nonsense.

"You have been looking distressed about something all day! Eren I live with Levi, I can tell emotions quite well!" She shouted making the brunet flinch. Eren heard Erwin chuckle, his eyes were placed on Levi who was probably scowling.

They watched as Eren typed in messages but quickly deleted them, he wrote again and again but couldn't send any of them.

The group chat that was set up buzzed as Eren looked down.

"I was thinking about what will happen when I am forced to leave here". Tears threatened to fall and he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone else.

Eren suddenly felt a hand on his back and a face in front of him. Armin was crouched down looking kindly at Eren, tears were falling from Eren's eyes onto the blonde face.

"I don't care how long you have here. I will always be your friend" Armin whispered.

Eren had never wanted to hold someone so much.

He grabbed hold of Armin and drew him close. In a moment of pure innocence Armin slowly kissed the brunets cheek in a comforting way that only a best friend could give.

Nobody spoke and nobody moved.

In turn they stayed like that for a while, ignoring the looks of everyone else.

The day was annoyingly slow after that. Many looked at him as if he was insane after the display with Armin but some just looked.

The type of look you'd give a wounded animal or a wingless butterfly.

The type of look you wouldn't want to receive.

"Eren..." A soft voice erupted from beside him interrupting his thoughts.

Levi stood next to him looking as nonchalant as usual.

"Hello, Levi. Oh I must apologise for making you sing for me last night I know that was a really silly of me" he quickly typed trying desperately to tell Levi as soon as possible.

"Eren, I will sing for you anytime" he whispered back, there was a small smile playing at his lips as he spoke, one that told Eren that Levi was being truthful with his words.

The corridor that they stood on was empty and silent, neither could bring themselves to break it.

Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's hand startling him, he got out a pen and wrote 'beautiful' on the brunets hand before blushing and getting ready to run away.

The brunets eyes widened and he leaned forward.

This was something that he had to do, he had to do it in order to destroy the nagging feeling, to learn whether his predictions about the strange fluttering of his heart were correct.

Eren's lips met a soft, plump surface.

He didn't want to open his eyes, to see Levi's expression but he didn't want to pull away either.

The kiss was slow and innocent.

Lips on lips, the softness of love and affection being shown through such an intimate way.

Levi's eyes were closed too, his heart had stopped beating as their lips met, they stood silently for a thousand years or at least that's what he wished.

Eren pulled away and took a quick breath before landing his lips again. Levi smiled into the second kiss as Eren deepened it slightly.  
When they finally parted Eren looked at Levi's loving smile.

This time Eren didn't have to fake one, a natural smile graced his face and he knew that he was glowing


	5. A maze of complicated feelings

Levi had left that day feeling as if he was literally floating on air.

Nothing in the entire god damn world felt half as amazing as his lips did.

They were soft and plump and Levi couldn't believe that they had met with his.

To be honest the passion that was put into the second kiss startled him, he never would have thought that Eren held the same feelings towards himself as he did.

Gosh.

He wondered if this was going to be the best day in his entire existence, Eren had kissed him.

Him, Levi Ackerman.

His mind was twisting itself in loops trying to figure out if the kiss had really held as much passion as he thought it did.

Levi looked up towards his window and placed his arms on his desk propping him upright.

One thing was sure, he would never forget the look on Eren's beautiful face when they pulled away.

He almost looked shocked by his own actions as well as confused to why Levi had reciprocated his loving feelings.

Did Eren not want him to kiss back?

The raven shook his head, pushing the uncomfortable thought out of his mind before it caused any unnecessary damage to Levi's already dented ego.

He wondered what the brunet was doing at this specific moment in time.

Would he be trying to sleep?

Maybe he was also thinking about Levi and what he was doing.

Levi smiled at his innocent thoughts before switching off the light, he was going to figure it all out the next day and finally ask Eren out before he could escape his feelings.

That night Levi would dream of the gold and turquoise eyes of the man he loved.

Eren indeed had been thinking about the same things as Levi but in a more detrimental way.

'Oh my god what did I do? I know that it seemed like a good idea at the time but now im not so sure I think Levi may hate me.

HOLY SHIT!

What if he hates me?

He smiled but that could have been polite or a way of making me not feel awkward oh god im going to die'.

He quickly texted it to his new found friend.

Apparently his name was Marco and for god sake Eren was absolutely sure that the young man was a freckled version of Jesus.

He was so lovely and kind and adorable.

Eren couldn't help but open up to the boy about his life especially when he had shared quite a bit about his relationship with a boy named Jean who was in his mind an angel but still he had his doubts when the boy glared at him.

Marco however had been kind and offered to help Eren carry the large amount of books that he was being forced to carry to the staff room.

Jean grunted but helped anyway and smiled when Eren wrote him a thank you note.

He liked Jean and Marco they were sweet (even if Jean tried to act like he didn't care about others, in his heart he was a softie, after all his heart didn't lie).

'Eren calm down. What happened? Please remember that you haven't actually told me what your panicking about yet. ' he replied with a shocked expression.

Marco was sat in his room with Jean playing video games when the beautiful brunet had messaged him a bizarre message that made no sense whatsoever.

He let out an audible gasp at the boys quick-fire response that he didn't expect.

'I kissed Levi' the brunet wrote, it was quick simple and to the point yet somehow conveyed all the feelings of terror that he was feeling.

Marco couldn't help but giggle at Eren's predicament, he showed Jean the messages before ringing Eren and leaving the text messages on.

"Eren, why did you kiss Levi? Do you lie him? "Jean asked sounding uncertain but still wanting to unpick the beauty's mind.

'Yes, he is the nicest and most gorgeous looking person that I have ever come across but I think that I rushed into kissing him and now he might hate me'

Eren responded making Jean jump.

God that boy could text fast, never had anyone wrote a perfect response with grammar and everything so fast.

"So Levi smiled when you kissed him?" Marco questioned looking at Jean and smirking knowingly.

Jean looked back with an equally devious look but honestly he pitied how inexperienced the brunet was, he didn't even realise how head over heels Levi was about him.

'Well yeah, he smiled and then I ran away...' Eren wrote not wanting it to sound half as pathetic as it actually was.

As soon as Levi smiled Eren had literally dashed in the opposite direction and avoided the raven for the rest of the day.

He wouldn't be surprised by this point if Levi was angry with him given his completely unacceptable behaviour about the whole event.

"Eren I know Levi, we may not be as close as you two are but still I have attended the same school as him since forever and he doesn't just smile about anything. In fact I barely ever see him smile about anything. I think he's been looking a lot happier lately and that's because of you, your like a guardian angel" Marco explained trying not to offend Eren but still get his point across.

Jean looked lovingly at his boyfriend, he always new what to say in order to cheer someone up, it was honestly the reason he fell in love with him.

'You two are the angels here, thank you so much for making me feel calmer. I still don't know how to act when I see him tomorrow though' Eren typed worriedly, he still didn't know how he should act when talking to Levi the day after because they hadn't gotten the chance to decide their relationship.

He could only hope that Levi wasn't angry at him for excusing himself so abruptly and them rudely ignoring him for the entire rest of that day.

Wait.

Could Levi even forgive something so incredibly cruel and unmanly.

Did Levi even like Eren?

"Just approach him the same way as you usually would, there is no reason to complicate anything, just be normal and when you have the chance to be alone tell him about your feelings and explain that you want to be with him.

If I was in your position that's what I would do but don't feel ashamed about what happened Eren you tried to find out what your true feelings were right?" Jean asked with a shit eating grin that wasn't aimed at Eren at all but the one that he loved.

Marco snarled at the look before blushing and covering his face from the now teasing Jean.

'How did you know that I was trying to do that?' Eren questioned.

Jean chuckled "Because that's exactly what Marco did. Imagine this. Your just stood minding your own business in on the roof when the door fly's open and a little freckled boy runs towards you and kisses your cheek. Then he turns around and runs towards the stairs and you don't see him again until the next time he tries to kiss you on the roof. Yeah. That was Marco's confession." Jean grinned while he re-called everything that had happened to them on that first day and everyday since they got together.

They just clicked and Marco introduced him to lots of new and exiting people like Eren for example.

Eren grinned at the story he knew that it would be something cute but never that adorable.

'Promise me that you two will sit with me, Armin, Mikasa and everyone. Have you spoken to Armin, Marco? I think that you two would be the perfect pair and Jean you and Mikasa could get along too' he messaged before getting ready to go to sleep.

"We would love to sit with you guys personally I have never spoken to Armin but im sure that he is lovely" Marco said softly before wishing Eren sweet dreams.

Eren heard Jean whisper a simple good night from the other end of the line before it died. He lay back on his bed as smiled about the upcoming meeting between his new friends, he just hoped that they all got along.

It would be nice if Armin had tons of people to call him mates before Eren would have to disappear.

Eren knew that if he started a relationship with Levi then it would end in disaster since he would have to leave with no explanation and no telling where he was going but still.

He was in love with Levi.

Just this once, he would have to be selfish about something.

Eren didn't know why he got an uncomfortable feeling that night that he just couldn't shift he saw sure that someone somewhere was thinking about him though he couldn't figure out why he had this feeling, it nagged at him.

When he finally did fall asleep his mind told his the strangest story that he had ever heard.

There was huge rampaging monsters and a dashing raven haired hero that looked very familiar.

He was a boy one seconded and the next he was a monster that was gallivanting through the once peaceful streets.

The hero was gliding in the air next to him telling him what to do they worked like a team to take down the terrifying creatures that were devouring the innocent people in the crowded city.

When Eren got a closer look at the man, he could clearly recognise him as Levi.

The man he was in love with was the strongest soldier that mankind had ever seen and Eren was his loyal cadet trying to protect the man as well as humanity they were the best titan slaughtering team in the universe and the best lovers since Romeo and Juliet.

Although Eren was sure that the tale wouldn't have a seemingly happy ending, he watched carefully and awaited the bitter ending that he was positive would come to pass.

The cold air circled around a rather tanned boy who was perched on a rooftop.

"Sir I have a perfect shot, should I continue to observe or should I pursue the target by eliminating the objective" the boy asked cautiously yet still nonchalantly, like he didn't really want to know the answer to the question.

"This is a simple stake out mission at the moment Rouge, we don't need any blood shed tonight but good use of that voice, we ought to let you keep that voice box" the man sounded cold as he snickered about the boys lack of voice.

Rouge couldn't help but shiver as the chuckle attacked at his self-esteem more than usual.

He didn't want to be a sniper or a murderer.

This wasn't the first mission that he was assigned to and would certainly not be the last, not now they had found him, he wasn't free anymore.

If he was completely truthful with himself and everyone else for that matter then he had never really been free.

He had a temporary break from the night time kills and the bitter thoughts about killing himself but for now he would have to suffer through the pain once more.

He would help the mysterious Survey Corps one way or another even if that meant staying on the inside of the evil titan organisation.

Rouge was just his codename in the group but then again, humanity's last hope was his official Survey Corps alias.

Nobody knew exactly who he was all they knew is that he would continue to present them with useful information that could help them take the 'titans' down.

His true goal was to take them apart bit by bit for what they had done, for who they had taken from him.

One way or another the boy would find him.

He would find his twin, his brother.

Eren.


	6. Love flows through them

Everything seemed calm the next day apart from the obvious tension between two members of their newly formed little group. Those members were Eren and Levi, the two really hadn't gotten the chance to talk alone even though Marco and Jean tried their very hardest to give them several opportunities.

Speaking of the introduction of them to everyone else went rather well Eren was especially proud of himself when Armin and Marco hit it off right away. Mikasa even seemed like she wanted to get to know them too and that he though was a major achievement.

Levi had tried to spark up a conversation with the beautiful brunet on two occasions both times Eren tried to find the words to send to him but ended up sending them to Armin instead. He wanted to tell Levi he really did but for some reason every time he wanted to send him a message the fluttering in his stomach nearly made him gag and so he would change contact immediately.

It was around lunch when Jean had finally had enough of Eren's annoying overly shy behaviour and shoved them both in the chemistry classroom together before locking the door. Marco watched in horror as he pushed them to the ground out of the way of the rest of the group.

"What the fuck?" Mikasa asked angrily while glaring at the horse faced teen.

"Im sure Marco would love to explain what is going on wouldn't you Marco?" he snorted before walking off whistling with his hands firmly placed in his pockets.

Jean would get them together even if it killed him to be honest he actually thought they were quite cute together though he would never admit it, that would be far too embarrassing. The last thing that Jean heard was Marco stuttering and calling out his name frantically.

"Umm Eren are you alright?" Levi asked quickly springing to his feet in order to help the beauty up.

Eren took his offer and grabbed Levi's hand. As Levi pulled him up they became aware of how close the two actually were and quickly jumped back awkwardly. Eren smiled shyly, he knew that he was blushing like a school girl but he couldn't help it, he knew that Jean had pushed them into the classroom so they could clear things up and that made him happy.

Levi looked at the boy who was deep in thought. Honestly could someone look anymore breathtaking than this boy right here. His hair glistened in the sunlight that was pouring through the windows making his gold eye also sparkle. His other eye blended perfectly in the light and his skin was glowing.

In an instant he closed the gap between them to get a better look at the boy who was simply being bathed in the noon sun beams. Eren noticed that Levi had walked towards him but never how much. His eyes trailed from the floor to the boy whose face was placed right in front of him.

Levi looked gorgeous.

His raven hair was turning blonde from the current light and the grey eyes that never failed to captivate Eren were now a stunning swirl of steel and gold like a piece of artwork laid out in the depths of his soul. His pale skin was tan looking making Eren want to giggle but unfortunately the noise he made was more like a desperate whimper. He leaned forward drawn in by the sight before him and realised that Levi was also moving.

Their lips met one another in one steady movement making Levi smile, the sun settled behind them illuminating their kiss with the sun shining through whenever their lips parted. It was like the sun was baring witness to their love at its finest moment.

They never tried to hold back unlike yesterday, Levi instantly parted his lips letting Eren's tongue enter his mouth before fighting for dominance. It wasn't really a fight since Eren put up little effort against him, he wanted Eren's everything but Levi never would have guessed that the angel could truly be his.

Their lips moved perfectly together, the warmth that flowed through both of them upon the meeting of their mouths could melt anyone. Levi felt the endless butterflies causing a ruckus in his belly and thanked the world that Eren was alive.

Eren's whole body was on fire, every touch that Levi now gave him ached. The ravens hands were trailing and down Eren's waist making the brunet come closer to him. The brunet jumped and wrapped his legs around the ravens middle.

Levi accidently grinded into him making the boy flinch but still keep the kiss going. Suddenly Eren grinded back making Levi cry out. He was aware of how hard the both of them now were.

"Eren were in the science lab you know that right?" Levi asked carefully he truly wanted Eren's approval before doing anything to him.

The angel nodded in reply before staring into Levi's beautiful eyes. He wanted Levi but there was many things to say before they went all the way still Levi and him were already hard and there would be no point in ending it now.

Eren's hands snaked down to Levi's black skinny jeans and began fumbling with the zipper. Levi gasped as he realised what Eren was doing and so he too began taking off the others red pants.

With a lot of difficulty the two removed each others bottom half of their clothes.

Eren and Levi slumped into the corner of the classroom grasping each others members.

"Ahhh Eren" Levi cried out making Eren smile and release small moan like noises that Levi never imagined would be so utterly adorable.

Levi's fingers unhooked Eren's hand from his member before taking them both into his hands. His calloused fingers began stroking both members together leaving them in a state of unimaginable pleasure, nothing would ever be as amazing as the feeling of Eren and him together.

Pre-cum was oozing out of both of them as they kissed each other relentlessly. It was almost an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't go all the way in the chemistry classroom. Levi sped up the pace of his rubbing, letting Eren thumb the tips of their members seductively biting his lip while doing it.

Before either of them knew if they came simultaneously. Levi arched backwards yelping as he came undone next to Eren. The latter of which cried through his nose as his load was released into Levi's hand.

When their orgasms had finished they pushed their foreheads together and Levi kissed his face wherever he could. One thing was certain, he was in love with Eren Jaeger the boy with the pure heart and breathtaking multi-coloured eyes and honey like skin. Levi didn't however know that this certain beauty felt exactly the same and would be damned if he let the raven go now.

The amount of time that it had taken the both of them to fall for the other so completely was actually ridiculous, how could two people feel so strongly so quickly. Neither of them knew the answer to that fateful question but then again neither of them cared to actually think about it. As long as they loved each other whole fully and completely.

'I love you Levi Ackerman' Eren typed on his phone before handing it to the young man.

He fumbled nervously as Levi read it.

"Eren Jaeger, you have no idea how in love I am with you" he whispered pulling the cutie onto his lap.

Eren have a wide indescribable smile of pure joy, he never knew that Levi felt so strongly about him but hearing it out loud was like hearing angels sing to him.

'Say it again' Eren messaged Levi quickly wanting the warmth to fill his body again.

"Eren I am totally and completely in love with you" Levi spoke softly and truly. Eren tensed as he realised that Levi might not get the same fluttering feeling as himself.

'I wish that I could say it back using my own voice but since I cannot, I love you more than anything else in the entire world" Eren texted with a woeful look.

Levi read it silently before pulling his boyfriend forward and kissing him slowly. At that moment he grabbed Eren's hand and placed it over his heart. Eren smiled as he felt the frantic beating within the raven's stomach that he had clearly caused with his words and the kiss.

They sat like that for a while before getting dressed and leaving together, hand in hand.

Discarded papers were thrown across the floor in a heap as one singular man raced down the corridor cursing and screaming things that to normal ears would make no sense whatsoever.

He rushed into an open room as quickly as possible disturbing the working man inside.

"Sir, Rogue has disappeared. We lost contact with him almost 1 hour ago while he was searching for the current target!" A bulky man with blonde hair reported loudly to his superior.

"That bastard. I know where he is or at least where he is heading" the other man replied in a spine-chilling tone, he knew that Rogue was heading for his brother and it would only be a matter of time before they found that brat anyway.

The man placed his rough fingers onto the table before tightening them into fists, the pressure forced them to go pure white making the other man walk away slowly. He would find those twin fuckers if it cost him his life, he would eliminate both of them before they could destroy everything and everyone is their way.

Rouge stood on a rooftop watching a familiar face walking home with a rather beautiful looking raven-haired boy. Every move the angelic boy made was breathtaking and calculated and the raven was mesmerising.

He couldn't believe the look that his brother had in his eyes when he stared at the other boy, they were truly in love. Rouge glanced between them to see that their hands were firmly intertwined making a feeling rise into his stomach burning him to sickness.

He wanted to reach out and tear apart their hands to grab the ravens in his own and walk with him himself. Rouge looked at his brother once more this time wanting nothing more than to be him, to own him. Ever since they were babies the two had been separated for their own safety but never told why.

The only thing that Rogue desired was to be with his other half, his twin. Now, he wanted to possess the boy and take what was his, he wanted the brunet's lover, the one that he was attached too. Eren looked at the boy with gleaming eyes that seemed to accept every part of the other boy.

Levi.

The raven's name was Levi, he heard Eren say it and it was gorgeous. Rogue was utterly conflicted about who he wanted to be his, never had he seen two more beautiful people in his whole life. Eren looked like him but not enough to be the perfect identical looking twin.

His skin was more of a caramel colour and his eyes were way more captivating. Rogue's eyes were similar but much more blue not the teal mind blowing colour of his twins. Eren was less built as well though he looked like he had a better overall body.

He wanted both of them he decided.

Levi and Eren would be his own.

His partners.

His lovers.


	7. The beautiful blond

Two little boys with sparkling teal eyes danced in a bed of green that was accompanied by a small crooked gravel pathway. The boys jumped in circles singing as the wind carefully blew around them in insignificant gusts while the boys continued their game. Hand in hand the two skipped towards two large trees that in-between lay a small flower filled wooden swing.

A beautiful woman with chestnut hair approached the two small children before pushing them lightly. Tiny giggles erupted from the two young boys on the flower swing who were now wearing flowers behind their ears.

"Ewen, you look pwetty" one of the boys gaped before grinning in awe.

Eren became instantly flustered and turned away quickly. He looked down at his brown outside shoes before turning to the boy.

"Not as pwetty as you" he muttered before placing another flower in the little boys hair.

His eyes gleamed at the praise of Eren and he couldn't help but chuckle at the shyness of his twin brother.

"Eli I wuv you" Eren whispered to his twin brother who sat wide eyed smiling at him.

"I wuv you more Ewen" Eli replied making Eren blush slightly but still giggle.

Eli placed his hand on Eren's, the swing still carefully was sent back and forward. Time seemed to settle like that as the sun sat over the memories beautiful feel. Eren could still see a charming smile resting on his twins face even as he began to awaken and fade back into reality.

"Ewen, will be togwether fowever" Eli laughed before leaning in and kissing Eren's lips innocently. Eren snuggled into Eli's arms that were always a lot bigger than his own.

"Don't let go now Eren, you need to stay safe" the woman spoke softly, it was his mothers voice. Eren turned and giggled at her before nuzzling his brothers forehead.

"Kay" the child said.

Eren sat up in his bed quickly, he hadn't dreamed of his brother in a long time and didn't plan on ever doing it again. Eli had disappeared a long time ago when Eren had escaped his destiny.

He remembered searching for hours down long halls stripped of all colour, a sense of sickness and hate circling the air and he heard horrific screams coming from every corner which he assumed was similar to the ones that he himself had given just a couple of hours before.

Eren felt tears stream down his face at the memory. To think that the last words Eren had gotten to actually speak was the name Eli and a calling for help.

The teal eyes boy looked into a mirror that lay just across his bed, the glass was cracked halfway across it making his reflection cut from his forehead to nose. The mirror was true, his reflection would always be halved as long as Eli wasn't around, when he told the police about him they simply stated that he was probably dead.

Even though they had told him that, Eren never truly believed them, inside he knew that Eli was still here in the world in fact he was probably closer than Eren could imagine.

Eren looked across the room, to an open window, he peered out to look at the dawn sky. A multitude of colours cascaded over the city. Eren saw palaces aligned up curving into obscure shapes that would be impossible to live in.

He saw drunken fairy girls fluttering home occasionally slamming into random objects. Eren watched small incomprehensible and most likely unreal bugs settle into cozy flower bed to rest and watched as the flowers grew in size to become an unruly quilt of many variations of pure roses.

Eren wondered if his twin saw the same breathtaking world as he did, he wondered if the boy saw street lamps and firefly jars and saw the trees singing to one another. He wondered if when their eyes met he would finally be able to see the creature that he himself was.

To be honest Eren's day had become a rather depressing thing. When Eren finally arrived at school he automatically went on the search for his new boyfriend, which he could hardily believe was real still, and Armin the best friend anyone could ever have. Luckily Armin was in the library like usual making him easy to locate.

"Eren! Are you alright?" Armin questioned looking quite worried as the brunet placed his bag down.

The blonde pulled him into a hug before he could react.

"'Yeah, im fine. Did something happen that I don't know about?'" Eren asked now very confused and slightly scared. Armin shook his head quickly looking down at the phone dispelling any uneasy feelings that had created.

"No it's just that you're crying" Armin whispered into his ear sounding quite sorrowful as he did so. Eren raised his hand to his eyes and felt wetness cover his fingers. He hadn't really noticed he was too busy being lost in thought.

"Want to talk about it?" Armin asked shyly before looking Eren dead in the eyes awaiting a reply. The brunet was taken aback, he had never really told anyone about Eli because it was just too upsetting to speak about but then again he had never met anyone like the blonde that was still looking at him anxiously.

He had nearly forgotten how lonely Armin was beforehand and he swore to himself that he would never let the blonde feel that again.

"Promise you wont tell anyone it is a really big secret and it's really sad" Eren wrote cautiously. Armin nodded his head before motioning for Eren to sit down.

"I promise Eren I won't breath a word of anything you tell me to anyone, ever" Armin cried sounding truthful and determined. Eren sighed as he wondered where to start after all it wasn't the most pleasant thing to tell another person.

"Last night I had a dream. Well it was more of a memory. In the dream I was on the swing that my father built with my brother..." Eren's message trailed off as he tried to force himself not to cry.

Armin calmly placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and moved it in circular motions making the brunet feel supported.

"My brother was called Eli. Actually he was my twin. I loved him more than anyone else, but we got in a lot of trouble and I never saw him again. When I told the police, they told me that he was dead and that I should forget him" Eren sniffled as he wrote, his hand shaking and then he looked into Armin's blown wide piercing blue gaze. Armin grabbed him into his arms and squeezed making the brunet squeal.

"Im so sorry Eren. I shouldn't have asked. I can't even imagine how hard it had been for you" Armin hurriedly blabbered.

The teal eyed boy smiled at his friends never ending apology.

Honestly he loved the way Armin spoke, it made him feel loved.

"Calm down Armin. I wanted to tell you. Your my best friend after all" Eren messaged quickly interrupting him. He felt the blonde boy go stiff in his arms before he pulled away. Armin was crying.

"I...im your best friend?" Armin stuttered looking shocked. Eren nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you are, your the best person that I know apart from Levi, my boyfriend and Mikasa" he typed while laughing through his nose and then he began wiping the tears from the previous conversation away. Armin grinned like a Cheshire cat at that tears were still silently falling.

"Your going out with Levi?" The blonde seemed to shout as his mind comprehended the words that Eren had said. Once again Eren nodded in reply.

"You know Armin, Erwin really likes you" Eren messaged instantly, softly insinuating the thought more than saying it.

The blonde became instantly flustered picking up on what Eren was trying to say. "What? No. No he doesn't. He can't. Don't be silly" Armin cried before placing his head in his arms. Eren saw a dark blush on the boys face and began to laugh.

"So, you like Erwin then" Eren wrote making Armin flinch. The blonde shook his head that was still in his arms.

"Aww, little Ar is in love with the big strong Erwin" Eren gushed enjoying Armin's shy reactions.

"How do you know that Erwin likes me?" Armin questioned, his head peaking out from his arms encasing. Eren sighed before leaning down to see Armin's peaking eyes. As soon as he lot close Armin closed the gap he was looking out of.

"A little Levi told me, when we were walking home together yesterday. He said that Erwin hangs out in the library to spend time with you because he had a huge crush on you" he wrote then Eren winked at Armin who was once again looking through his arms.

Eren could tell that Armin was incredibly happy by the news and would probably act upon it.

"Speak of the devil" the brunet added before collecting his stuff. "Go get him tiger!" Eren encouraged before he walked to another table keeping his phone in hand.

Erwin sat in the seat across from Armin giving his a small hello. When the small blonde had finally decided to untangle himself from the arm prison that he created, the boy seemed determined. Eren watched as Armin walked towards a bookshelf reaching up to the top shelf.

Armin knew that he couldn't actually reach the book but he wanted to experiment with Eren's knowledge. Armin truly believed that the boy himself was an angel, he has swooped in and made Armin's life so much better.

Suddenly Armin felt a body press into him and saw a strong pair of arms grab the book from above him. He turned to see Erwin's handsome features looking strait at him. Erwin blushed as he held the book towards the smaller blonde.

"Umm thank you Erwin" Armin tried before he took the book, their fingers brushed and Armin smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Erwin umm. You know if you like books then there is a really good book store nearby. Do you maybe perhaps want to go with me?" Armin quickly shouted before looking down awkwardly. Erwin chuckled at the motion. He never thought that he would be asked out by the beauty in front of him.

"Like a date...?" Erwin questioned almost silently. Armin went a dark shade of beetroot red before nodding silently.

"Wow. You know that you are one of the most beautiful people that I have ever seen. I can't believe. So, wait. You like me?" Erwin mumbled trying not to cry. Armin automatically noticed, Erwin really was a gentle giant.

"Yeah, I always have but I was too scared to say anything. Thankfully an angel gave me courage and now I am asking you Erwin to be my boyfriend" he declared before looking at his fumbling hands "please" he added softly.

If Eren didn't already think that this was the most adorable scene that he had ever paid witness to then that added 'please' had defiantly done the trick. As soon as Armin had started his little test Eren had began recording it. This was something that he forever wanted to remember and definitely something that Hanji would want to see.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Armin. In fact there's nothing that I would want more" Armin stood on his tip toes and Erwin leaned down to capture their lips in an embrace. The kiss lasted about ten seconds and by the end Eren was crying, he wiped the tears away after stopping the recording.

Armin looked over to him and watched as tears flooded his smiling face. Erwin looked over too, suddenly he realised that Armin's 'angel' was Levi's as well. Eren was changing everything for them and Erwin couldn't be more thankful.

"Why is my bright eyes crying?" A deep voice interrupted making Eren turn quickly. Levi pulled him from his seat and into his arms.

"Now who do I have to kill?" Levi asked seriously making Eren almost giggle.

"Watch this" Eren typed before handing over his phone. Levi felt himself tear up as the couple finally made it official. His gave wondered towards the two blondes.

"You finally got your wish Eyebrows" Levi whispered. Erwin burst into laughter.

"So did you" he replied motioning to Eren's loving expression. Levi grinned at that as he looked softly at Eren.

"Yeah, I did" he muttered making Eren blush.

The teal eyed boy pulled the raven closer as they exited the library.

"That was a lovely thing to do Eren" Levi whispered. Eren laughed.

"Armin won't feel alone anymore" he explained keeping his phone messages up.

Levi, looked at the brunet, he was just too beautiful to be real. He was perfect, inside and out Levi thought unaware that Eren believed the same about him.

Everything was perfect in that moment because as long as Levi was by his side Eren was sure that he would finally get his so called 'happy ending' and he hoped that Armin would too.


	8. The Test

The days had gone monumentally quickly since Eren first encountered his adoring, perfect boyfriend Levi.

Once his lonely days would trap him in an endless world of darkness that made living torturous.

His world was a large black void that consumed everything that he held remotely dear and he could never get those things back.

Eren knew for a fact that he had many hardships that he and Levi were yet to come across but still he was slowly learning to appreciate what he had in the moment.

Unfortunately for Eren, even the fun and happy days held shadows in the form of lingering nightmares that made him temporarily forget the new things that he had earned.

His dreams were filled with endless horrific possibilities in which his friends would become sacrifices in his stead, where Armin would be killed due to his incompetence or Levi beheaded because he didn't want Eren to be injured.

All of these things left an invisible scar on his confidence and facing those who had died the day after was almost like fate was playing a cruel joke on him.

The brunet still longed to speak with his friends normally, to tell them his secrets and spill out his sins but he could never do so, Eren could never speak a word to them.

It was his curse, the one thing that would forever haunt him with a malicious intent of destroying everyone and everything around him.

To most people these thoughts were merely the irrational paranoia of a psychologically messed up child, but to Eren his demons were real and true.

Not only that but his worries were intensified by the presence that he continued to feel around him like a predator stalking its prey.

Eren would often think about how silly those around him actually were, most of them saw him as a clueless nobody, a dimwit with no sense.

It irritated him.

Just because Eren couldn't air his analysis didn't mean that he couldn't do it, in fact Eren had eyes like a hawk, forever watching and piecing things together.

He never let his guard down either though this was something that only he and he alone knew.

The beautiful brunet was currently having one of those peaceful days, the ones that normal people would take advantage of and soon forget.

One of those days where all those previous worries were lost in meaningless drabbles about their daily routines and eating rancid cafeteria food that Levi would quickly dismiss and begin eating his own.

"Eren, I brought you lunch today" Levi whispered as if he didn't want anyone else to know though Eren couldn't quite figure out why.

"'Thank you that means a lot, Levi" Eren quickly scribbled on a large neon orange sticky note that he grabbed from his pocket.

Their click seemed to find its own spot in the cafeteria rather effortlessly, it was one of the largest in the whole school but there was rarely a group big enough to fill it.

The group itself now consisted of, Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Erwin, Hanji, Marco, Jean, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, and their favourite teacher Petra who everyone was rather fond of.

Since Mikasa has asked her girlfriend Annie to sit with us a lunch I had gotten to know her two confidants know as Reiner and Bert.

The former of the two had short blonde hair and was built like a ram.

He apparently visited the gym more than normal people because Eren swore that the guy had a twelve pack.

Reiner's childhood friend Bert however was much different in comparison.

His was taller then anyone in the whole school with a height of 6'3, though he seemed nice Eren never really got to talk with him about anything.

All three of these people were fairies although it was the strangest and most hilarious thing that Eren had ever seen, Reiner with wings and a tiara almost killed him though nobody had a clue what he was giggling about.

Eren noticed that anything was accepted by these people, they liked him despite the fact that he couldn't properly communicate.

They wanted to stay by his side even though there was a possibility that the authorities could natch him away from them at any given time and force him to forget the life that he shared with them altogether of course they didn't know why he would have to leave because it would be too hard for him too explain.

Either way Levi never chose to give up on being in love with him and Armin continued to call him his bestfriend along with Mikasa.

Hanji often referred to him now as 'miracle boy' or something else that he didn't actually like to be called because he apparently caused a huge rift in their daily lives and forced them all to come together and become friends.

Of course he would always believe that one way or another this group was meant to be together, after all everyone clicked so perfectly it was hard to tell if they all had been friends since they were children.

The group bickered and quarreled all the way until the bell rang, telling them that it was time to go to their next lesson. It seemed like a rather quite day, well its always peaceful before a storm.

Eren had awaited this day since he was a small child and was unable to change awful things that seemed to always occur around him.

"Hey Levi are you walking home with Eren today or is he being picked up?" Armin asked enthusiastically.

Mikasa smiled at the joyful look on his face while Levi asked Eren the answer to his question.

"He says that he's getting a lift today but wonders if he can come round to ours tomorrow?" Levi explained, he didn't like giving answers in Eren's place but his utterly stunning boyfriend seemed quiet and looked like he needed space.

"Okay, then. Also, does Eren even need to ask if he can come round to visit anymore I mean you two are going out and all" Armin trailed off while trying to think about the words he said carefully.

Mikasa looked at them questioningly, she had noticed that everyone seemed to be on edge though she couldn't figure out why exactly.

Since Erwin and Armin had become an official couple everything had gotten calmer, it was nice in a way but nobody could shake the feeling of something bad happening.

Eren lifted himself up onto his tiptoes before running towards the upcoming car with a small smile etched onto his face.

"He seems happy don't you think?" Mikasa asked reluctantly. Levi turned to them and grabbed their hands.

"I hope so, he needs us. That much I can tell" the raven explained with a sad look.

The brunet with large heterochromia coloured eyes happened to think that the way was off to a great start until his final lesson.

In that time he had gotten a rather startling text about his strength assessment which was one of the things he most loathed in life.

Every time he moved to a new town he had to complete a series of dumb tests that pushed his physical aspects to their limits.

Other people would see him as weak and that was obvious but they didn't know the truth about Eren.

They didn't or more likely couldn't imagine what he was capable of.

"Eren, in this text we will be testing your strength, flexibility, stamina and gymnastic skills as well as a separate fighting session" a female instructor who refused to introduce herself announced.

Eren was dressed in a simple gym outfit that they gave him in order to see his size and weight though they made it seem like it was a necessary requirement.

The first test was standard, it wasn't the worst or his favourite but everyone insisted that they text how much weight he could pull or pick up first.

In front of him was a list of weights and a lifting bar.

He didn't think much about the weights as he pilled them on.

Eren already knew that he could pick it up with little difficulty.

To the surprise of the tester, Eren lifted the bar over his head and left it there.

He heard her mutter something along the lines of 'that's not possible' before he put them safely down.

To be honest, Eren could probably lift a car over his head if he wanted to but Eren never actually tried.

The next was stamina, which he was forced to run on a treadmill for as long as possible.

That was another reason he despised this test, it would take forever, the woman would occasionally come by and boost the speed until it was nearly on the top one before realising that for 2 hours Eren hadn't even broken a sweat.

At this point, they would just give up and write something random on the clipboard that they were writing stuff down on.

As per usual the flexibility and gymnastic assessment were all in one as it made no sense to keep him longer than necessary.

For this one he would have to balance on a beam before back flipping onto a hanging metal hula-hoop.

Eren really didn't understand why they wanted to see if he was capable of being an acrobat but still he decided to proceed and to the testers astonishment completed it easily on his first try.

At this point he also noted that acrobatics was fun.

Last came the fight and Eren was really, really looking forward to it.

"Well since you have obviously found a way to fake the results of these tests I will have to test your skills myself so your fighting opponent will be me" the lady explained with a hint of disgust laced into her voice, honestly Eren didn't really understand what her problem was so he decided to make his self ready for a fight.

After a three minuet warm up one of the referee's came into the room gloating about how she was going to ruin him. The brunet felt anger surge inside him as the countdown began.

"3,2,1 FIGHT!" The man exclaimed.

Without a second thought the woman launched her left fist towards his face, Eren caught it before impact and quickly twisted her arm and pinned her.

The game would be out of three in which Eren now had one, he hoped that she would be more challenging.

He watched her regain composure before the second round began, this time she waited for him to attack first however Eren would not be bribed by her petty way of returning a favour.

When she finally realised that he wasn't going to initiate the fight she ran at him and tried to kick his side.

Eren simply moved out of the way paying no attention to the fact that she was attacking him.

At that point she raised her fists and started aiming for his face.

By this point he was getting bored of her pathetic attempts to strike him and kicked her feet from under her while she was busy showing off how quickly she could punch.

In the end it was decided that Eren had passed the test with a higher percentage rate than most people on earth and had actually exceeded his last results by 30%.

The brunet would have pretended to be surprised if he wasn't already used to this happening in every other place that he ha lived at.

On the way home he was listening to the ladies rant about how rude the instructor was because she couldn't defeat Eren and had insisted that 'he was cheating at every test that she had given him'.

Eren would had continued listening but he was too distracted by the light on his phone.

"'Hey, bright eyes are you going to sleep now?'" the cover read.

From the nickname he could automatically tell that it was from Levi who now called him it every chance he got.

"'Im heading home now actually, I had to complete a fitness test to make sure that I am healthy'" Eren quickly messaged back eagerly awaiting his lovers reply.

"Oh, I have never done one. Did you do well?" Levi inquired.

Eren wasn't sure whether to tell Levi the truth or not but decided against lying to him.

"'I apparently cheated because the instructor can't fight'" Eren typed back nervously.

To say the least Levi was surprised, his boyfriend didn't seem like the type that could beat the shit out of someone but then again he didn't look like a softy.

"'So my lover is a fighter too then'" Levi replied flirtily making Eren's heart jump inside his chest.

Before Levi could process it Eren had replied "im at home now, to be honest I have no idea how long I will get to sleep thanks to you".

Levi was taken aback, how was it his fault that Eren couldn't sleep?

Had he done something wrong?

"'Im sorry'" Levi replied wondering what was wrong.

Eren gave a soundless laugh at the fact that Levi had gotten it all wrong.

"'Im really turned on right now Levi, im thinking of you in the science classroom, touching yourself'" Eren messaged.

The raven had gotten a shock when he had read the raunchy message, he had completely misinterpreted what was going on.

"'God Eren, tell me what your doing right now'" Levi replied slowly stroking his now aching cock.

Eren was in the same position.

He was laid out on his bed rubbing his member while reading his lovers messages.

"'Im on my bed, playing with myself. Right now im going to suck my fingers..." Eren wrote back.

Levi groaned at the thought of Eren lubing up his fingers with his own spit and jacking off.

"'Shall I do the same my love" Levi messaged Eren.

The brunet shivered at the thought before writing something insane "'Levi I want to feel you inside me, thrusting your cock into me, I want to try and scream your name as you do so".

Levi cried out as he read the messages, well at least the feeling was mutual.

Rogue watched the erotic scene unfold in front of him, he was watching Eren at the moment and was almost tempted to jump through the window and finish the job.

Although he didn't sweat a drop during the test Eren seemed boiling now.

His flushed skin was dripping with the glow of sweat in the moonlight.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day Rogue thought before watching his brother turn out the lights and try to sleep.


	9. Getting the answers

Levi had finally worked up enough courage to ask Eren to meet his Uncle Kenny, someone who had entirely influenced Levi's life for the better and had overall saved Levi during one of the hardest times in his life.

The day before he was going to ask but apparently Eren had to do some strange test that would push his physical endurance to its limit. The boy didn't seem like the type who would have rippling muscles but then again, Levi had never actually seen his chest. Something he did know however was that his beautiful boyfriend was incredibly well endowed something that had shocked him at the time.

The sun shone through his window that morning cascading over the floor until it finally reached his face forcing Levi's eyes to open because of the sudden heat. The sunlight reminded Levi of Eren's eyes, the warmth that shone through the golden eye.

Levi was one hundred percent sure that Eren had the most unique eyes on the planet and was incredibly proud to say that those same gorgeous eyes looked at him with adoration and love.

He was sure that Kenny would be instantly taken with Eren after all they had always been similar when it came to people that they liked, the quiet type of people who always accepted the faults in others.

By now the raven had accepted that there was things about his boyfriend that either just didn't add up or was something that he couldn't tell to Levi. It was actually quite fair to say that Eren had a large array of secrets hidden underneath his calm and kind façade.

Levi didn't want to pry but then again he wanted the brunet to trust him with every secret that he had without thinking that Levi would judge him.

Without asking Levi decided that he would go to the orphanage that Eren was currently residing at.

The place was slightly run down and everything looked like it was last cleaned in the 1600's, he often wondered how they could live in such a disastrous place and then realised that it wasn't their choice.

The place reminded Levi of Armin and how he could have ended up living in such a horrific place and told him that Eren didn't get a chance to live in a house like Armin did. After knocking on the door a small lady opened the door and glared at him suspiciously.

"Hello ma'am, I am here to see Eren, Eren Yeager. Is he here at the moment?" Levi questioned politely still weary of the fact that her face was filled with disgust as she looked over him.

"Who's asking?" She snarled.

"Im Levi Ackerman, Eren's current boyfriend" he replied calmly hiding the fact that he wanted to punch the bitch in the face.

"Oh, Levi. Eren's told us so much about you, totally smitten he is!" She giggled, the instant change in tone confused Levi to no end before he noticed who she was.

It was the lady who was always waiting for Eren in the car, she was a special social worker who dealt with kids who were in danger. The raven was suddenly aware of something that he really didn't like, Eren was in danger.

"Ma'am can I ask you why it is that you work with Eren" Levi inquired quietly making the lady flinch. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the building leaving Levi no room for complaint. He was taken to a large open room that seemed to have no kids occupying it.

"Please sit Levi. I will tell you a little story but I wont tell you everything, that's for Eren to tell you or Eren to tell me to tell you" she muttered in a sorry tone that made the raven worry.

Levi cautiously took a seat before looking to the woman awaiting the story.

"Eren is the ultimate lost boy. When he was a small child, he lived with his mother, father and twin brother Eli. His mother was a loving and gentle woman to whom Eren loved very much" she paused before pointing at a picture on a stand.

In the picture was a beautiful young lady with golden eyes that drew him in, they were filled with love and hope. They were similar to Eren's. In fact the lady looked entirely like Eren, it was clear that he got his looks from his mother, she was equally stunning and kind looking.

"She's beautiful isn't she, her name was Carla" she muttered making the raven look up at her.

The woman clearly knew Carla and loved her very much.

"She looks exactly like Eren" Levi replied with a small broken smile.

"Yes he does and so did Eli, though he did look a little like Grisha. For example he didn't have the eyes. Anyway, when Eren was four Carla became sick with a fatal illness, she died a year later leaving Grisha her husband and Eren's father to look after them" she snarled with hatred.

"Grisha was a seemingly polite man when I first met him and Carla was completely in love with him though there was something really off about the man. He worked constantly and when his wife died he withdrew himself completely and refused to let anyone near the children. Then one day they were gone" she whispered sadly with longing etched into her light blue eyes.

"When I next saw Eren Yeager. His brother was murdered, his father committed suicide and Eren was mute, broken and had officially given up on living" the lady said mournfully.

To say that Levi was shocked was a complete understatement, to think that once Eren, his lovely, beautiful and utterly charming beauty Eren was sick of living made Levi's heart ache uncontrollably.

He stuttered to try and get the words out but the lady just nodded in understanding. Of course the boy would be shocked, all Eren did was smile occasionally he would show his true feelings in a frown or scribble out a sentence that would make your heart burn with sadness.

Over the years he had began to trust her like family and unfortunately she didn't want to ruin that bond even though she knew that Eren would never tell Levi the truth about himself until he absolutely had too.

This was the brunets coping mechanism, something that he had created in his head to make sense of not only his physical abilities but his mental issues as well, to be fair she was the only person that she knew off that understood him metal illness.

One day he had told her that she looked like a fairy and that she had a pair of wings on her back, needless to say she was incredibly worried about what the boy was talking about but soon learned that everyone was seen like that.

Levi was apparently the most beautiful looking angel that Eren had ever encountered, he had huge wings and a beautiful golden circlet around his luscious black locks.

She imagined that Eren was only really attracted to angels but then again he had never truly liked anyone before Levi.

Suddenly a livid looking brunet stormed into the room with a scowl etched onto his face. He threw a not at her quickly before grabbing Levi's hand. As the raven was pulled out of the house Eren shoved an orange post-it note at him.

"'You shouldn't believe Miss Nanaba she always overreacts and tells people things that just aren't true!" It read, passion was clearly put into the scrambled letters that were filled with a sort of rage that Eren didn't look like he had.

"I'm sorry Eren, I only came by to ask you to meet my Uncle Kenny but now I think that we should talk about everything, please don't shut me out" Levi pleaded, he never would do something so self degrading for anyone but Eren.

Only this teal and golden eyed brat could force him onto his knees, only he could ruin Levi completely. Eren looked away for a moment with terror clearly showing in his eyes, Levi didn't want the brunet to be forced into telling Levi something he wasn't ready for but then again, Levi also didn't want him to be facing those demons alone, he didn't want his boyfriend to ever feel the need to act in front of him.

"'Can we go to your house then?'" Eren wrote questioningly, he needed somewhere isolated if he was going to tell Levi his secrets, somewhere safe. The raven smiled encouragingly before pulling Eren down the road to his abode.

"Uncle, where are you?" Levi yelled once he entered the house with a shy looking tanned boy following behind him. Eren had been to Levi's house before but Kenny wasn't actually there on that day and apparently Mikasa and Armin had gone to the cinema with their lovers on a double date which Eren had also been invited to with Levi.

Honestly the brunet wasn't quite sure if the day could get any stranger. Levi had been told everything by Nanaba, well every basic thing that Eren had been trying to hide. The only person who knew any of that was Armin and that boy was a true angel.

Levi soon realised that his Uncle was nowhere to be found before taking Eren to his room with him.

"'Wait before I tell you let me go to the toilet'" Eren quickly scribbled before running away. Levi sighed and sat on his bed with a loud thump. He was finally going to find out everything about his lover, finally going to be able to know the secrets that plagued his mind into a lonely state.

Suddenly a long piece of fabric wrapped around his eyes acting as a blindfold. "Eren what are you doing? I thought we were going to talk" Levi muttered feeling his stomach bubble with excitement.

A hand snaked it's way down his body and pressed lightly against his trapped member. The hand quickly unbuttoned the binding jeans before slipping under his briefs. The fingers teased the member gently before firmly holding onto the now erect cock.

"Ahh Eren" Levi muttered before feeling his jeans being pulled off.

The lubed hand began pumping at a fast pace before stopping after a light moan from Levi was heard.

It only took a second before a pair of soft lips were wrapped around Levi's erection and were sucking delicately on the tip.

A tongue began to tease the tip as it pressed against him and sucked a little harder.

"Eren! Eren! AHH" Levi groaned.

A loud crash erupted from the other side of the room making Levi pull the blindfold off.

"EREN?" He screamed before looking down.

Underneath him was a boy who looked identical to his boyfriend except from the fact that he had two teal coloured eyes.

"Hello Eren my brother. Did you miss me?" The boy smirked before turning his blown wide pupils towards Levi's clearly erect member and licking his lips.


	10. The longed for The lost And the loved

"Eli, Eli where are you Eli?" Eren shouted from the tree stump that he had been perched on for a number of hours.

They had started a little game of hide and seek over three hours earlier and Eren knew that it was nearly time for them to return home before it finally got dark. Unfortunatly Eli was nowhere to be seen. Eren had offically checked everywhere or at least thats what his little mind decided was everywhere.

Eren and Eli was as close as two twins could get without their relationship becoming something that society would deem as 'wrong', though their father would often tell the boys that they were far too close to one another.

This meant that Eren knew all of Eli's secrets and so he had checked all of the so called 'secret' hiding spots that his brother had mapped out for them one day after pre-school. The day was becoming darker as darkened skies began to errupt from above the little boy but still Eli was nowhere to be seen.

Eren was truly getting a little frightened, the only time he really felt at ease was when Eli was by his side though his mother calmed him too.

The little brunet found himself sobbing at the thought of his mother whom had died in an 'accident' a year prior.

All Eren remembered of the day she died was Eli shaking before pulling Eren into a tight embrace.

The two were pracitally alone after that.

Their father never came home anymore so the young twins had a plan of action in order to look after each other.

First, they would always go home before the sky got scary and turned so dark that they couldn't see the sunshine.

Second, they would always stay together after all they needed one another in order to feel safe on their own.

Third, they would meet at the small tree stump outside the abandoned park if they ever got lost.

Four, no matter what they wouldn't let anyone know that their parents weren't at home Eren's father had warned him that they would seperate the twins if they knew that they were alone.

Eren couldn't live without Eli.

After what seemed like hours had passed Eren's sobs had turned into frantic wailing that seemed to alert any nearby adults of his presence.

The people soon started to gather around the boy asking countless questions as to his reason for being in the park, sadly Erens words were too muffled to understand.

Eli hadn't come back and he had broken the second promise, Eren didn't want to be alone

A sudden pain shot through Erens small, fragile arm it seemed like something had been stabbed into his skin.

A needle.

The boys eyesight became too distorted to see however he could definatly feel his body being lifted before loosing consciousness.

Eren and Eli Yeager were finally announced as missing five days after the kidnapping.

"'Eli, what you were dead" Eren signed eyes wide, his hands were moving shakily and frantically but enough for Eli to make out what he was trying to tell him.

"No Eren I was never dead thats just what they decided to tell you" Eli nonchalently spoke as if he couldn't care less about the fact that his twin belived that he was dead. Levi had managed to curl into the back wall by now feeling completely violated and discusted that he didn't realise that it wasn't Eren who had been touching him.

"'Why the hell did you do that to Levi?'" Eren quickly signed after seeing the raven in fetal position. "Oh, well he was so pretty and I didn't think that you would mind after all we are the same as one another" Eli smirked at his comment before looking at the raven.

A shot of guilt and shame hit his stomach at the sight.

He didn't expect Levi to be so startled or horrified.

"I, I am s, so sorry Eren, I I didn't, I didn't know" Levi cried before starting to panic at the situation he was in.

Thousands of thoughts were shooting through his mind the worst of which was that Eren was going to leave him for being so careless and for not realising that it wasn't him.

It only took a second however and the brunet was pulling him into his chest.

A warm calm feeling seemed to wash over him though he couldn't find the way to breathe.

"Levi, just breathe in and out okay, if you don't then something bad could happen" Eli tried to comfort the boy.

He put a caring hand on Levi's shoulder before looking at his brother with worry laced into his eyes.

"Eren calm him down I don't know what to do" Eli exclaimed.

Eren pressed his lips to Levi's head before rocking him back and forth in his strong arms.

One of the brunets fingers traced a single word into the palm of Levi's shaking hand 'breathe'.

Levi managed to slowly build his breaths breathing slowly at first in small gaps looking to inhale the oxygen into his lungs.

After a short while Levi's breathing pattern became slow and steady, just how it should be.

"'Levi I love you so much don't panic this was all Eli's fault for being do careless and heartless by not realising how traumatic what he did could be for you'" Eren scribbled the note on a discarded piece of paper.

Eli pouted at the words he had scribed for turning back to Levi with a sorry look.

"I love you too, I am so sorry but who are you?" Levi's soft declaration turned into a question aimed directly at the new boy.

"Eli, my name is Eli. I am actually Eren's twin brother but we got pulled apart a long time ago and since then I have been trying to find my beautiful brother" Eli explained with a soft but still sorrowful look etched onto his familiar face.

"You never told me that you had a brother Eren" Levi commented as he turned to his boyfriend who seemed to be as curious as him about the situation.

Eren picked up a pen before writing "'I didn't know that he was still alive but I was planning on telling you the truth after all the only person that I have ever told in my entire life was Armin and I was really upset about a dream I had at the time'" the brunet seemed to be sincere in his explanation.

Levi knew how close he and Armin had become and he was honestly very pleased with it after all the little blond mushroom needed more friends he was a social butterfly but too shy to talk.

Eli watched the scene silently without commenting. He wanted that. That love. He was constantly hoping for someone to be able to talk to him like that however since he was raised by a bunch of psychopaths he always thought that all that love was too far away to reach.

Eli wanted to be jealous of Eren, he really did but at this moment all he could do was stare at the love birds in awe of something that he would probably never get to have.

"Im sorry" Eli whispered without thinking, he quietly decided to turn his eyes to his feet before he would be beraded or beaten like usual.

"It's okay, I still don't trust you but you seem like you've been through hell to find Eren" Levi calmly replied much to the shock horror of Eli who actually felt his eyes bulge out of his head at the kindness of those around him.

He had honestly believed that Eren and Levi would beat him up or maybe even kill him.

Though now he could see that the pair was a lot kinder and sweeter than those he had been with before, those who took Eren away.

"Thank you, I didn't think that you would forgive me for such a thing" Eli muttered feeling tears make their way to the surface, of course he would never be seen crying in front of anyone so he averted his gaze.

As soon as he did however he felt a soft pair of arms drape themselves around his body pulling him into their warm chest as if to comfort him.

As Eli turned he noticed Eren was hugging him close. His brother looked utterly content with Eli in his embrace making Eli want to cry even more at the actions of his lovly twin brother.

"Eren, I love you so much" Eli cried burying his face in the crook of his twins neck.

The brunet just smiled softly at Eli before running his fingers through his hair and writing 'I love you too' on his brothers palm using his finger.

Levi observed the twins wanting nothing more then to take a picture of the two of them in their little bubble.

They looked so cute together especailly since they hadn't been aquated in such a long time.

He quickly decided that instead of an actual picture he would paint this scene as a one off.

He usually only painted the images in his dreams however this moment was one of the most precious and wonderful things that he had ever envisioned.

The love that consumed the room upon their meeting was one of an almost unimaginable beauty and he couldn't believe that he had the pleasure and honour of witnessing it.

Suddenly, Eli's head lifted up to give Levi a small tear-soaked grin and Levi swore it was one of the most honest smiles that he had ever seen.

They pushed away from each other to look into the other twins eyes silently.

Eren was blessed.

He had finally gotten back the one part of him that was always missing, the one person who constantly invaded his thoughts until there was nothing left but images of Levi's beautiful face.

The two people that he felt were the most special and unique were in one room with him.

They were together.

He had awaited this day a long time and now he finally got to bask in the wonder which was them being together.

Of course, he was still slightly annoyed with Eli after all their first meeting was rather unpleasant.

He momentarily thought that it was a meeting for the history books and may well go down as the wierdest meeting of a twin brother ever observed by human eyes. Well, it actually could of been Eren instead of Levi in that position so he realised that it could have been all the stranger.

"Eli, how long do you plan on staying? Are you being followed?" Eren quickly scribbled on a post-stick note that was on a nearby desk.

"I better keep moving, I don't want those bastards locating me or you, I have a safe place to hide so don't worry" Eli smiled at Eren's question, he could almost imagine Eren speaking those words.

Would they be laced with worry or disgust?

Levi looked at him quizzically before seeing Eren's eyes flash with some unknown emotion.

"What are you thinking Eren?" Levi asked cautiously, he knew that look on Eren's face, it wasn't a negotiable one.

"I want you to stay with me Eli, I don't care if you have a safe place to stay, I just found you and I will be damned if I loose you again" he angrily wrote before showing them the words.

Levi noted in his mind that Eren was definitely going to win this fight so Eli may as well give up.

What did Levi think of Eli?

He wasn't sure, he was shaky about the previous events but the lost look in Eli's eyes was plain to see, he looked utterly broken.

"Eren, if I stay here then we could both be caught. I ran away you know so they are absolutly going to look for me!" Eli exclaimed, he was shocked by Eren's insistance even though he knew the consequences of his twin brother staying with him.

The golden eyed brother couldn't believe his stupidity.

Eren's multi-coloured eyes gleamed with frustration as he silently glared his twin into submission.

"Eren, I don't want you getting hurt because of this, I want you to be together too but not if it means that I loose you!" Levi yelled gaining the attention of both the brothers.

"Levi, I know that you care but at the same time I can't just let him go not after what happened last time" Eren wrote trying to convey how much this meant to him on a piece of paper.

"Eren, please. Im going to leave now but I swear that I will be back soon" Eli said as he ran his fingers through the boys chocolate locks.

"I love you so much so even though I lost you once and might do again at least I got to see you grow up, thats all I ever wanted" Eli continued watching his twin suddenly break into tears.

He plased a chaste kiss on Eren's forehead before disappearing out the open window. Eren slowly fell to his knees as he cast a lost look in Levi's direction.

One that sang of his loneliness.

Of his love.

"Eren, he will be back, I know he will" Levi whispered into his lovers ear before pulling him close and enbracing him.

Eren put his head to Levi's chest listening to the heartbeat slowly calm him into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you Eren, we need to talk in the morning, about everything" Levi voiced this outlous to himself before laying with his lover and falling slowly into his own dream world.


End file.
